


Scarlet Geranium Means Stupid in Flower

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Flower Shop AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jeremy wished he had someone to keep him company on the more boring work days. Soon enough, Jeremy gets what he wished for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An original prompt is hidden somewhere here. Among all the bits I wanted to add in after I had said prompt filled.

Jeremy didn't expect anything exciting to happen. Solo shifts were usually uneventful and boring. Mostly just because there was a chance not many customers would come in and you'd be stuck all alone for majority of the shift. 

Sadly, that was Jeremy's current situation. The store was completely void of customers and he was the single soul around. Granted it was only two hours since he had opened the store, but still. It was pretty sucky. He tried his best not to think too much about it. Usually he distracted himself with filling any orders they had.

Occasionally, Ray would come in during one of Jeremy's shifts. Though most of the times it would be when Ryan was also working. Jeremy wished he had a special, cool regular. Maybe not necessarily have them be his boyfriend too. But at least someone who he could talk to and have keep him company in the quiet store. But seeing as he didn't have any of that, it was the burying himself in his work option.

Whenever they didn't have orders to fill, and he didn't have to clean up the shop, Jeremy would look up the meanings and symbolism of flowers. He enjoyed it, it was oddly fun. Ray told him a few when he had told him about his plan to seduce Ryan with flowers. So it made him interested enough to look them up himself. It was pretty handy to have it for the shop. Especially when customers came in looking for something that wasn't the usual 'I love you' bouquet or apology bouquet. Or if someone came in and had no idea what they really wanted to say with their flowers and needed help. Now he doubt if someone actually would need a bouquet to show annoyance or coldness or bitterness. Probably none of those. But again, it was fun to learn this stuff.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Jeremy had anything interesting happen during one of his shifts. A young man who came storming into the shop. He had a pissed off scowl that was sprinkled with freckles. “You guys do bouquets and shit right?” Great. One of those guys. Jeremy smiled sincerely and bit the bullet.

“Yes sir. Are you looking for a particular arrangement?” He asked.

“Just one that's all lovey dovey. Like one of cliché red roses if you got any.”

“Is this for a family member? Girlfriend?”

“My mom.” The man admitted, his face blushing just a tad. “She says I don't say I love her enough or whatever.” He huffed as he folded his arms and continued to scowl. “It's like she wants me to prance around in a 'I love my mommy' shirt or something. So her birthday is tomorrow and I thought I'd get her some flowers to get her to shut up about it.” Jeremy snickered under his bright. The guy talked like an asshole but he was funny as hell.

“Let me see if we have any red roses left.” Jeremy walked around the counter and onto the floor. First he checked the displays to see if any where set up out there. Sadly, there were not. He knew there were none in the back so his last bet was the fridge with the pick ups. Sometimes they put spare bouquets in there that need to go within the next week. And luckily, there was one last bouquet of red roses in there. “Guess its your lucky day. This is the last dozen in the store.” He pulled the bouquet out and cradled it in his arms as he walked back over. The man looked them over as Jeremy held them for him to see.

“They look like they could do the trick. Kind of nice looking for a bunch of flowers.” The guy cracked the tiniest smile, which honestly surprised Jeremy. He thought the scowling was permanent for a second there. “How much are these suckers? Probably like fifty bucks or something right?”

“No way. Nothing that extreme. Just $20.” Jeremy laughed. He set them carefully on the counter as he walked back to his side.

“That's not too terrible I guess.” He grumbled, pulling out his money to pay with. Jeremy took the moment to quickly tie a nice bow over the plastic wrapping of the bouquet.

“There! That should earn you some mom points.” Jeremy joked, actually managing to make the other chuckled.

“I hope so. Thanks uh, Jeremy?”

“Yeah! No problem. It's what I'm here for.” They traded money for roses, as well as receipt. “Hope to see you again...?”

“Michael.”

“Michael. I'm glad I could help you with this.”

“Yeah, and uh, sorry if I was a dick at first. Normally not like that. I just don't know much about this stuff.” Wow, he apologized. Jeremy didn't see that coming, what with how the first few seconds went. But like Michael just said, he didn't do this kind of gesture for someone much.

“It's alright. Don't sweat it man.” Michael smiled at the florist, surprising him with it. Because holy damn that scowl could make a cute smile.

“Thanks again. Well, have a nice day.” The once angry patron waved good bye, leaving the store in a much better mood.

“Yeah... See ya...”

\--------

When Jeremy saw Michael again, it was a god damn surprise. He honest to god thought he would never see the man with the surprisingly cute smile ever again. And yet, he did.

Jeremy was watering the flowers on the store floor, while Matt was working on an arrangement for a customer over on the counter. His back was facing the door, so when it opened he heard the bell ring but didn't see who it was to greet in time. “Yo Jeremy. Need your help again.” He turned around and saw Michael looking right at him.

“Yeah?”

“Need flowers again. Its for someone else this time.” Michael stopped for a moment, appearing to hesitate for a moment on what he was about to say. “It's not weird to want to get flowers for an ex is it?” I mean, we're still good friends and cool and everything, but, I don't know. It's her birthday and all. Does that sound weird?”

“No, not at all! Not if you two are still friends.”

“Really? 'Cause she's one of my best friends. And I wanna get her something to go with the other part of her gift. Got her a bunch of her favorite snacks and a gift card to her favorite restaurant.” Michael was speaking so excitedly. He must really care for this girl, even if they aren't romantically involved anymore. “That all doesn't sound like too much for just a birthday gift between friends?” Jeremy just shook his head, flashing a reassuring smile.

“It sounds like an awesome gift.” The other sighed in relief to hear the assurance vocally. “So, you want some flowers to give to her, that show you still care for her but in a platonic way.”

“Yeah! Exactly! You got anything like that?” Jeremy thought for a moment, looking around the room as he hummed in thought.

“Give me a sec. Lemme see what we got.” The florist started walking around the store, going from the back to the floor continuous times as he muttered to himself. He would pick up a flower here and there as he went about his paced movements. Eventually he did come back to Michael with all he had gathered. “Well now, there are flowers and plants that actually mean something like 'friendship' or 'platonic love', we don't have them. Plus one is a type of tree. Anyway, this is what I think could work out of what we have available.”

“Cool. They look like they could work.” Michael smiled as he looked at the flowers in Jeremy's arms. He found the orange and yellows to clash with the purple in the florist's hair. “Do these like, mix together to show the same kind of friendship whatever as the ones you don't have?” He asked.

“Yeah! Yellow is like, the color for friendship in a good chunk of flowers. Especially roses. So I thought why not use some yellow roses and pair them with honeysuckle and hepatica.” As Jeremy described the flowers his expression had this glow to them. Like he truly loved talking about the flowers and the meanings they hold. Michael found it adorable and charming.

“Looks awesome to me. Think you can bundle them up and let me leave with them today?” Sadly the question made Jeremy realize that he was rambling, causing him to blush as he tried to compose himself.

“Uh yeah. Totally. Just give me a moment and I'll get this ready for ya.” Before he could embarrass himself further Jeremy left to put the flowers together for Michael. He disappeared into the back for a bit, no more than fifteen minutes. In that time Matt had finished the arrangement he had been working on and taken it to the back, leaving Michael alone in the store.

It felt weird kind of. The flowers were pretty and all, but Michael felt totally out of place. Like he would destroy any of these if he tried to touch them with his bare hands. When he was holding the roses from his first visit he felt like he was holding something as fragile as glass, if not more fragile. Thank god Jeremy returned and stopped Michael from his frantic line of thinking. “Dude that looks rad as fuck.”

“You think?” Jeremy had arranged the three to where the colors were nicely spread out, no big clumps of a color in one spot. It was wrapped in a layer of clear plastic, then a layer of purple. “I always thought purple and orange weren't bad together, but the guys just say I'm color blind. But at least with this there's yellow too so it softens it up a bit.”

“Well, I like it. And I know Lindsay will too.” Michael walked with Jeremy back to the counter where Jeremy rang it up. “Thanks again dude. You're a life saver with this shit.” Jeremy blushed at the small praise.

“It's no problem. I'm just a guy who loves his job a little too much.”

“Who says that's a bad thing? It comes in handy when schmucks like me come into your store.” The two shared a laugh. It was weird that they were so friendly after only a second meeting. At least Jeremy thought it should be weird. But Michael was funny, and cool, and cute. God was Jeremy crushing on a customer? Shit, was this how it was for Ray?! “Yo Jer? You ok buddy?”

“Uh? Oh yeah. Sorry, zoned out there for a sec. You were saying?” Oh god he just now realized Michael also had an adorable laugh.

“I was asking how much do I owe you and do you have a gamer tag.”

“Oh, oh right.” Jeremy blushed, quickly giving the due amount and also writing down his gamer tag for Michael. The lad took them happily and left with a promised match in Halo later tonight. Jeremy was finding he didn't care if he was crushing on someone this fast or this hard. He couldn't help it.

“Bet you 20 he wants to bang you, just as badly as you want to bang him.”

“Shut your pink frost tipped mouth Matt.”

\--------

Jeremy has no idea how he got to this point. He has only been friends with Michael for what? Two months? Technically he has known Michael longer than that, but it really doesn't count until he came to the store the second time. But now here he is. Hanging out at each others' place at least once a week. Spending some of their lunches together.

Honestly, the dude was starting to believe it was all a dream and he was going to wake up at any minute. But nope, not a dream.

“Just ask him out already.”

“I can't just ask him out! What if he doesn't feel the same way?” Ryan was doing some paperwork for the shop owner, while Jeremy just laid face first into the counter. He rolled his eyes as he set the work aside for now and just gave the lad his attention.

“Seeing how much time you two spend together, especially as of late, he has to be feeling something akin to you are.”

“But what if he just thinks I'm a dumb flower nerd?”

“You are.” The lad groaned, sliding down the counter and moving to sit on the ground behind the counter. “You make it out to be a bad thing. You have seen how Ray and I get when together talking about our works.”

“Yeah, but you two like that stuff. I doubt Michael would like to hear me prattle on about how sunflowers are actually a show of false riches or goosefoot means insult.”

“You could talk about dog shit and he probably would still listen to you.” Jeremy looked up at Ryan with disbelief. Ryan just rolled his eyes. “I've seen the way he looks at you. I know that look. It's the one you say I have when I look at Ray.” He pulled out his phone and flicked the screen to laugh and went browsing through his pictures. “Here. This is from the other day.”

Jeremy took the phone and looked at the picture that was on the screen. It was of him and Michael at the counter, the very one he was hiding under. He was on his side just laughing and smiling as bright as a neon sign, and across from him was Michael. The expression he had was so soft and tender, one he had never notice the other make ever now that he thought about it. And though he hated to admit that yet again, Ryan was right about something, but he was. Michael had on that same god damn look on his face that he has caught Ryan having multiple times. He grumbled under his breath as he handed Ryan back his phone.

“Say it.”

“You're right. Again!” Ryan chuckled, offering his hand to help pull his friend up. “So what now? I just go out and ask him for a date next time he walks in here?” Before Ryan could give an answer, the door to the shop swooped open. The bell still ringing as a person was running up to the counter. Said person being Michael because life was an asshole like that.

Michael was leaning hard against the counter as he slapped his wallet on the counter. “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” Jeremy had to give himself a hot minute for his brain to catch up on what just happened.

“Uh, can I ask why do you need to give some one a fuck you in flowers?”

“My dumbass friend! That piece of shit. He's being a smug ass prick because he won a bet and I have to now buy him flowers.” He trailed off into muttering swears and bad names under his breath. “Anyway! He said I had to get him flowers, but didn't say I had to use specific flowers. So I'm going to flip him the bird in flower. And you're going to help me!” Michael was wearing the most shit eating grin, like he thought of the best idea ever. And actually, it was pretty clever. Jeremy came out of his reverie with a laugh, which made Michael's grin smooth out into a more eased smile. “So does that mean you'll help me then?”

“Yeah dude. We got flowers for your fuck you bouquet.” Jeremy went into the back, all the flowers he was going to need were back there. He grabbed two or three of each one he'd need. Scarlet geranium, foxglove, meadow-sweet, yellow carnation and orange lily; those should do the job perfectly.

When Jeremy came back out to the counter Michael was looking his way and Ryan was busying himself with his paperwork once again. “Ok, its not the prettiest bouquet I've ever done, but it gets your point across. Rather your friend knows it or not.” He said as he carefully laid the flowers on the counter for Michael to look over. Michael just looked at both the flowers and Jeremy with pride in his eyes.

“Man these are perfect, and he'll definitely know it when he sees them. He's all into this flower stuff like you guys are.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he's actually the one who originally told me about this place. He comes here a bunch too. His name's Ray.” 

Jeremy's eyes snapped up and instantly went to Ryan because holy shit things made more sense now. “Really? Your friend Ray told you about this place.” He kept his eyes on Ryan, but he saw Michael nod in the corner of his sight.

“Yep. Said his boyfriend worked here and he buys all his stuff here. So no matter who I talked to they would help me out. I was just in a shitty mood that first time because he said he was going to come with me to help but bailed on me.” Jeremy was drilling holes into the side of Ryan's head as he tried so hard to stifle his laughter. Son of a bitch Ryan knew Michael did actually like Jeremy. Because Michael and Ray were friends, so they talk about stuff; like probably the crush he had on Ray's boyfriend's coworker. And so in turn, Ray told Ryan and he confirmed that Jeremy liked Michael as well. 

Jeremy's face started blushing to high hell, trying to hide behind the flowers but Michael put his hand on them so he couldn't. “He also told me something else.” He said with a playful smirk.

“Yeah? What?” 

“That my feelings for the cute, purple hair florist might be returned if I asked said florist out.” God kill him now. His face felt like it was on fire he was blushing that hard.

“He might say yes if he was asked that.” Michael took Jeremy's hand, pulling him to lean over the counter enough so he could kiss him on the cheek. The two looked each other in the eye, a smile slowly creeping onto Jeremy's face. The moment was sweet, and also relieving. Because holy fuck Michael liked him back and shit was good. The sweet moment was also a short one though, because the door rang open and in came another.

“Yo loser, you get my flowers?” Michael smirked, taking the flowers and handed them over to Ray.

“Sure do. Here you go Mr. Winner.” Ray took the bouquet and within a few seconds and he realized what he was handed.

“You guys helped him tell me to fuck off in flowers?!” Ray pouted. Ryan merely waved his hands in defense.

“Technically, I did nothing. Also Michael didn't say who they were for until a short bit ago.”

“Jeremy! This is the thanks I get for hooking you up?” Jeremy made an defiant noise as his cheeks flared red again. Michael just laughed his ass off at the whole ordeal.

“The bet was, I bought you flowers if you got the achievement first. You never said I had to get you a certain set of flowers.”

“You guys suck.”

The four spent the remainder of the shift together. Just joking and laughing with one another, mostly over the whole bullshit of Michael and Ray actually being friends and how this all became a thing. It was pretty embarrassing for Michael and Jeremy. They'd be grateful of it one day.

But for this day, they were going to plan on what they wanted to do for a first date.

**Author's Note:**

> yellow rose - platonic love  
> honeysuckle - bonds of love  
> hepatica - trust
> 
> sunflower - false riches  
> goosefoot - insult
> 
> scarlet geraniums - stupidity  
> foxglove - insincerity  
> meadow-sweet - uselessness  
> yellow carnation - disappointment  
> orange lily - hatred


End file.
